Dangerous Attraction
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Elena is married to Stefan just for her family and is miserable but her life changes when Stefan's brother Damon comes in her life and both of them feel the lust but what happens when they loose control and keep making lusty and sexy mistakes which later on leads to love?


_Chapter_ _1_ _: My Life_

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _As usual it's me Elena Gilbert and today's my 20 birthday but as usual, I'm not happy. Everything that has ever happened to me and the choices I made for the people I love, still haunt me. I still remember that day when my father committed suicide because he had lost all of his money in a stupid drunken bet. And after that we had to sell our house and since then me and my family our living in small house that we had to pay the rent for. Things got so tough and heavy that one day, my dad gave up his life and left me, my mom, my little brother and sister alone. To save them I had to make a sacrifice. I married the millionaire Stefan Salvatore who was head over heels for me since high school. He loved and still loves me like crazy. We have known each other for the half of our lives. He was always trying to talk to me or take me on a date or something but he wasn't just my type. It's not that I didn't like him I mean I did but not that way. Things got really weird between us when he proposed me at our high school graduation party. I obviously said no, politely but when my family was in trouble I had to do something so I said yes to his proposal. We got married when I was 19 and it's been 1 year but I don't feel any attraction or love for him. We just have a great understanding but that's not enough and it never will be. I cannot have a divorce because my family especially my mom, has been so happy. Both of my siblings, Jeremy and liv are going to collage, my mom is well and she has a boutique now and all of them are okay but I guess I never will be. Stefan knows why I married him and one of many good qualities of him are that he never pushes me to do anything. We had sex just once and that was after 3 months since our wedding. I was really drunk and depressed because my mom had been in the hospital for a few days because she was not well and the doctors said that maybe she has cancer. I was so terrified that maybe I'm gonna loose her too so I went into a Bar and drank until I was not in my senses and when I came home I told Stefan what happened and he comforted me which later on led to sex. To be honest, it was the worst sex I ever had. I even had to fake my orgasm. I regretted it in the morning and I told him that it was a mistake. We have been on good terms since then. We talk, hang out and have a few outings which has become a routine now. And today has been like every other day of my worthless little life but slightly more worse. Stefan's older brother who is even richer than him is coming to town to take over the family business since their father had died 2 months ago. Stefan was eligible to take over but his brother is the older and smarter one. I've never met him but I've heard alot of things about him. He is what most people said to me (especially women) the most handsome man in the whole world. Some say that maybe he is an angel. He is a god in bed and not even one woman is ever left un satisfied after he's done with them. He took half of the towns women's virginity and is believed to be very very seductive but at the same time he is also one of the most richest people and the most eligible bachelor's in the world so for the world, he is perfect and any woman would be very lucky to be his love because Stefan told me that when he loves someone, he loves them to death. But he gets very dangerous and paranoid if wants something and would not care who can get Hurt or killed during the process of him getting it. Well I think he wouldn't have a effect on me. I think I can take him"_ I finished writing my diary as I heard Stefan come into the room.

"Hey you alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good...so I came here to tell that my assistant has called me and told me that I have to go to this emergency meeting my lawyers have arranged so I gotta go and I'll be late and my brother's flight has landed and he'll be home by the next hour so It would be very helpful for me if you greet him but it's okay if you don't want to." he said.

Great now I'll have to greet him but Stefan asked me so sweetly so I decided to go with it.

"Yeah you go I'll take care of it" I told and he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks and if you need anything just call me. I love you." he said to me.

"I know. And yeah I forgot to ask what's your brother's name again?" I asked.

"Damon. It's Damon and yeah a little tip. If he gets annoying just ignore him. That's what I do". He said and with that he left the room.

Damon. Even his name sounded dangerous but I don't know why but I get the feeling that this Damon is not going to be very easy to handle.

 _Author's Note:_

 _So here it is the first chapter. I hope you guys like. I know it's a bit boring but this is just the pilot. I'm gonna introduce Damon in the next chapter and as well as Elena's thoughts about him. And please also check out my other story "The New moon rises". It's not mentioned but it's about a love triangle between Elena, Damon and Hayley buts it's mainly delena._

 _Facebook: Zoya Waldorf. Text me anytime for questions regarding my fanfic._


End file.
